Semi-crystalline polyolefin such as polypropylene are versatile polymers useful in many applications since their crystallinity imparts desirable mechanical properties such as stiffness. They suffer however from brittleness in certain applications. One of the methods used to reduce the brittleness of semi-crystalline polymers is to blend them with low glass transition temperature (Tg) elastomers such as ethylene-propylene rubber or ethylene-propylene-diene modified terpolymers (EPRs and EPDMs). These blends with EPR or EPDM are less brittle and provide an improved impact resistance, however they often suffer from reduced gloss, haze, and poor tactile quality, as well as decreased flexural modulus when these properties are compared to the original semi-crystalline homopolymer. One reason for this loss of surface properties has to do with chain flexibility. Both the semi-crystalline polymers and the rubber copolymers that are blended with them comprise very flexible chains. They have similar packing lengths as defined and disclosed in Fetters, L. J., Lohse, D. J., Richter, D., Witten, T. A., and Zirkel, A. Macromolecules, 1994, and Brant, P., Karim, A., Sikka, M., and Bates, F. S., J. Poly Sci., Poly. Phys. Ed. 1994, incorporated by reference herein. Because of their similar flexibility and packing lengths, both polymers can reside at interfaces and surfaces with similar ease, i.e. when the chains come to an interface or surface, they can fold themselves to fit along the surface, or fold themselves to return to the bulk of the polymer without much trouble. Hence, there exists a roughly equal probability that both the rubber polymer (rubber phase) and the semi-crystalline polymer (continuous phase) of the blend can reside at the surface. In turn, two phases on the surface of a polymer contributes to a decrease in gloss and an increase in haze. Therefore, there exists a need in the art to provide blends of semi-crystalline polymers with impact modifying rubbers that achieve a balance of useful mechanical properties and desirable surface properties.